


Connected

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty knows she should beat her, should try to arrest her. But she can’t…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some of the fics I wrote a few years ago. Don't expect too much, my English back at that time wasn't really good. Thus my writing style here is rather simple...  
> Also, messed up the tenses in this one. :3
> 
> Thanks to my beta shadowenmagic.

Her breath felt hot against Kitty’s neck. Kitty liked her smell, like wild berries. It reminded her of home, even if she couldn’t clearly connect a memory with wild berries.

Arclight’s skin was soft and trembling under Kitty’s touch.

Kitty was never one of those people who risk something just to have their own fun. She likes to think things through. It’s different when she is in battle. Then she tends to act spontaneously, which is not always a good thing.

In a really messy way this was a strange mixture of fun and fight. Because sex is definitely fun, isn’t it? At least Kitty enjoyed her first time, even if it hurt. There is no experience she could compare this situation with, just the one time with her ex-boyfriend.  
And Arclight is the enemy. Which brings us to the “fight”- thing, because Kitty knows she should beat her, should try to arrest her. But she can’t…

Not when Arclight does that with her tongue, licking Kitty’s earlobe and biting her neck. Not when this thin girl smells so good and feels so good.

And when she looks in Arclight’s dark eyes she can see a fire burning, hot and unstoppable. The kind of fire that always burns in the eyes of the people everyone underestimates, people who aren’t noticed enough, supposed to be just one not so important member of a group. Kitty knows better. She often feels like such a person, too. Always in the shadows, always number two to someone else. That’s why she feels connected to the girl with the dirty tanktop and the soft skin.  
And in this moment, nothing else matters, neither being enemies nor fighting. Just this invisible connection and those burning eyes…


End file.
